Solo un hasta luego
by KiTTiE LuPiN-MaLfOy
Summary: Fred y George en su ùltimo dìa en Hogwarts


Solo Un Hasta Luego...  
  
Era la última noche de los gemelos Weasley y de sus amigos en Hogwarts, estaban en plenos exámenes, pero eso no les importaba... Los gemelos, Lee Jordan, habían invadido el dormitorio de las chicas del equipo después del baile de graduación. Fueron Fred y Angelina, que se hicieron novios desde el inicio del curso; George y Katie, que aunque no tienen nada oficial, siempre están juntos y se nota que están enamorados; y por último Lee y Alicia, que empezaron su relación en Halloween.  
  
Estaban todos hablando de lo bien que se la pasaron en el baile, recordando sus años anteriores y lo que supuestamente seria de sus vidas a partir de mañana; en ese momento el único pensamiento que tenían era "Soy Libre!!! NO Mas Clases!!! No Mas Exámenes!!!" y cosas por el estilo; cuando Angelina interrumpió la charla que tenían Fred, George y Lee sobre el profesor que menos extrañarían diciendo:  
  
- Se dan cuenta de que para nosotros ya no ahí "Nos vemos el próximo curso", de que no van a haber mas clases, cenas, bailes, quidditch... que a partir de ahora estamos... solos... y... y... -en ese momento se le quebró la voz- puede que pase un montón de tiempo para que todos nosotros estemos así, juntos...  
  
- Vamos Angie -le dijo Fred dándole un besito en la frente y arrimándola hacia el para abrazarla  
  
- Tiene razón, ya no nos vamos a ver todos los días, ya no vamos a volver a jugar quidditch como equipo... -A Katie le cayó una pequeña lagrimita de sus ojos, lo cual Lee al verlo se lo secó y la abrazo con fuerza  
  
- Todo Gryffindor nos va a extrañar, hemos sido y seremos siempre el mejor equipo de quidditch que ha habido en Hogwarts... -añadió George- nadie nunca nos va a olvidar...  
  
- Vamos a vernos? -pregunto Alicia, que estaba secándose las lágrimas  
  
- Claro que si! -dijo Fred casi gritando- tenemos que... no podemos dejar de vernos por una tontería como esta, que se termine el colegio no quiere decir que se termine nuestra amistad  
  
- Fred tiene razón, tenemos que quedar en encontrarnos uno de estos días...  
  
- Por supuesto -interrumpió Katie- y por mi parte yo les voy a escribir para que vayan a pasar unos días a mi casa...  
  
- Y yo les voy a escribir todos los días... -dijo Angelina recuperándose, ya que aun no se que voy a hacer tengo un montón de tiempo libre...  
  
- Jaja Angie, ni creas que te voy a dejar sola mucho tiempo -la interrumpió Fred dándole un besito en los labios  
  
- Claro, si quieres puedes venir a ayudarnos con nuestra tienda...  
  
- Ni creas que voy a entrar ahí estando cuerda -le dijo Angelina mirando a George con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
- Oye! -le dijo Fred empujándole la cabeza a un lado  
  
- Jaja perdón...  
  
- No, tienes razón... quien entraría ahí si no es con un traje anti-todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir...  
  
- Katie cariño, no la ayudes quieres... ¬¬  
  
- Jojo, lo bueno es que mi querido Lee no va a trabajar en esa bomba de tiempo...  
  
Los gemelos miraron a Lee con una sonrisita de "niños buenos" que Alicia se dio cuenta...  
  
- Lee! Ay algo que no me has dicho? -le pregunto haciendo que los demás se comenzaran a reír  
  
- este... bueno Ali, veras... los chicos me preguntaron si quería...  
  
- si querías que?  
  
- bueno... si quería ayudarlos con... a manejar la tienda... -le dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios  
  
- QUE!!!!! -gritó histérica Alicia  
  
- Ali amor, baja la voz, vas a despertar a todo el castillo...  
  
- NO ME IMPORTA, POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE LEE JORDAN???!!!  
  
- Por que sabia que te ibas a poner así, y baja la voz...  
  
Los demás se estaban revolcando en el suelo de la risa y no lo digo literalmente...  
  
- Esta bien, ya me calme, pero no puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado, Lee, se supone que somos novios, aunque pensándolo bien...  
  
- Alicia amor tu sabes que yo te quiero y créeme que te lo iba a contar...  
  
En ese momento Fred y Katie estaban que se agarraban la barriga, por que les dolía de tanto reírse, a George parecía que le había dado un ataque, prácticamente estaba convulsionando en el piso y Angelina se levanto como pudo y se metió al baño... Alicia miró a Lee como si lo estuviera examinando, a lo cual Lee le brindo una mirada de perro apunto de ser atropellado, la cual le encantaba y dijo...  
  
- Ay Lee, me lo hubieras dicho...  
  
- Perdóname amor, lo siento -le dijo Lee aun haciendo ojitos *-*  
  
- Esta bien -se acercó a el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios  
  
Así se pasaron toda la noche hablando y riendo hasta que se quedaron dormidos... Mas o menos a las 5am McGonagall dio una vuelta a ver si estaban durmiendo, conociendo a los Weasley todo es posible en su última noche... pero se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún sonido del cuarto de los chicos de 7mo, ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos cuando decidió primero ver a las chicas, se acercó, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que ellas estaban cada una en su cama, y que a los pies de sus camas estaban Fred, George y Lee durmiendo en el suelo, el primero abrazando un osito marrón, el segundo tapado con lo que parecía ser el uniforme de quidditch de Katie y al tercero usando como almohada unos cuadernos... McGonagall sonrió y decidió no despertarlos, les iba a dejar pasar su última noche juntos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación... En eso George abre un ojo y dice en voz baja:  
  
- La jefa ya se fue...  
  
- Cuando todos se levantan sin hacer ruido y continúan hablando...  
  
Al Día Siguiente...  
  
Ring Ring!!!  
  
- Apaga eso... -grito Lee desde el suelo...  
  
- Ahh que hora es? -pregunto Alicia desde su cama  
  
- son las 9am!!!! Estamos súper tarde.. -dijo Katie saltando de la cama tan rápido que casi pisa a George que estaba echado a los pies de su cama...  
  
- Ya chicos FUERA!!! -gritó nos tenemos que cambiar....  
  
- No nos podemos quedar a ver? Preguntó Fred con una mirada picara en sus ojos...  
  
- FRED!!! - dijo Angelina escandalizada- Claro que no, FUERA!!!  
  
- Ya nos vamos, ya que no nos quieren...  
  
Los chicos salieron del cuarto de las chicas y se dirigieron al suyo... Dentro del cuarto de las chicas...  
  
- Esto es todo, dijo Alicia cerrando su baúl con todas sus cosas ya dentro mirando hacia todos lados...  
  
- Si, voy a extrañar estar aquí -dijo Katie  
  
- Y yo las voy a extrañar a ustedes... -dijo Angelina abrazando a sus 2 amigas, las 3 estaban llorando...  
  
- Bueno, ya no nos pongamos así, AL FIN SOMOS LIBRES!!! - dijo Alicia  
  
- Si tienes razón. Bajemos ya que los chicos nos deben de estar esperando...  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban los chicos haciendo un último show con las Bengalas del Doctor Filibuster. Ya saliendo, se despidieron de todos los conocidos y se subieron a los carruajes que los llevaban a Hogsmade. Se subieron al tren y todo el camino se lo pasaron comiendo, hablando... Hasta que llegó el momento de decir Adiós...  
  
- Bueno, supongo que esto es todo -dijo Lee ya afuera del tren  
  
- Si eso creo, pero nos escribiremos, cierto? -pregunto Katie  
  
- Claro que si... - dijo Angelina, cuando alguien gritaba "Angelina ya nos vamos!" - ya voy mamá... bueno supongo que... adiós  
  
- Esto no es un adiós, dejémoslo como un Hasta Luego, vale -le dijo George con una sonrisa  
  
- Si, eso espero, bueno... nos vemos?  
  
- Por supuesto...  
  
Todos se abrazaron y se despidieron. Todos estaban tristes, hasta los gemelos estaban mas callados de lo normal, lo cual Ron se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada...Las chicas estaban llorando silenciosamente y a Lee se le veía triste, todos se iban a extrañar, compartieron muchas cosas y la distancia nunca los separaría.  
  
N/A: Bueno... este es el primer fic que eskribo, espero que les haya gustado... Ya se ke es korto, y ke kasi no tiene sentido... ese es el resultado de estar eskuchando a mi profesora gritarles a mis amigos x media hora en la klase mas aburrida de todas: HISTORIA MUNDIAL... Aunke no se si me a salido komo pensé... me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, así ke lo úniko ke tienen ke hacer es mandarme un R&R, se los agradecería mucho, wueno no los aburro mas... si kieren una continuación solo tienen ke pedirlo y me pongo a eskribir komo loka... PLEASE R&R...  
  
Thanx... =) ... ^O-O^  
  
~*~KiTTiE LuPiN-MaLfOy~*~ kittyccs15@hotmail.com tengo MsN... si kieren pueden agregarme...  
  
ByE 


End file.
